


Whipped

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Mikoshiba Seijuurou, Anime, Boyfriends, Cute, Falling In Love, Free! - Freeform, Harem Love, Haruka Nanase - Freeform, Japanese, M/M, Matsuoka Rin - Freeform, Multi, SPG, Swimming, Tachibana Makoto - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was new, he was cute, he was tall, he is shy, but he was happy, being accepted in a prestigious university. But his life will change as he will be going to meet new people, new friends, worst of all, 3 person will fall for him.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Mikoshiba Seijuurou/Nanase Haruka, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 7





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, this will be the last, huhu, I decided to make this story because I wanted to. Be aware that this is a whole story, all the chapters will be writen in one single chapter, (Ya know what I mean), it will be the same in other stories that I made and I will make, Ok have a nice reading.. Love you all
> 
> Notes after I finished the story, please be aware that this story contains materials that are not suitable for innocent person like you hihi!!

"Hello, Im Haruka Nanase, nice to meet you all".

He introduced himself well with confidence, although anxiety was lingering in his whole body. It was the first time when he got accepted to a prestigious university, ranking 2nd place in Japan's most exquisite and sophisticated universities. 

He immediately bowed down to give respect to his classmates and teacher, and smiled shyly, his face so red, he felt scared, He doesn't know why he was feeling up this way, although good persons can be very promising but....

"Ok, Haruka, please sit beside him", The teacher pointed out a vacant seat next to a boy.

Haruka looked at the boy, his hair was surprisingly maroon, looking into his eyes, was surprisingly red, his jaws were perfectly carved, his nose so beautiful with matching an earring on the right side of his ear, the earring was shining because the sun's light reflection hits it causing refraction going to the board.

He was so damn hot and good looking.

The boy smiled, seeing the shark teeth. Haruka swallowed hardly, making his smile go away but it doesnt.


End file.
